


Black Gold Upon the High Sea

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Death, F/M, Mercury being a pirate, No Grimm, Pirate AU, Ship Battles, Yang becomes a pirate so technically it makes her a villain lol, Yang being a pirate, i'm terrible at tags, life for women isn't the best in this world sadly, not a fluff story, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Follow the story of Yang and Mercury as the sail around the oceans of Remnant reeving havoc where ever they go in a GnG Pirate Au





	Black Gold Upon the High Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy everyone, here's the first chapter of my new story, the story is set in Remnant but imagine it as if it were 1715 on earth, during the golden age of piracy, this isn't beta'd so sorry for any mistakes, again I am writing this at like 1/2am lol (the best time to write). hope you all enjoy it :) also want to thank Eva on discord for helping with the stories title.

It was a cool summers night on the ocean between the kingdoms of Vale and Vacuo. The breeze blew calmly through the air as the shattered moon shined brightly in the night sky, the fresh smell of the ocean filled the nostrils of the blonde who stood at the helm of a ship. Yang always found the moon to be strange source of comfort, in a way, it reminded Yang of herself, something that was broken, yet it stuck around despite all the damage. Broken, that what Yang was, but unlike the moon, she was broken on the inside and no one could know of her pain for if they ever found out she would surely die. You see, her way of life required you to be strong, a source of power for people too look upon, either in admiration or in fear. That was the way of life for a pirate captain, how ever, it wasn't always like this for Yang where she would attack innocent civilians, make them and their families feel the pain she had, was it hypocritical of her? Maybe, but did she give a damn what others thought? No, no she didn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five years ago, when Yang was young woman of just nineteen, she was living a happy life, she had just been married to her betrothed, Jaune Arc, a kind and honourable man of the same age as she. Yang knew herself to be lucky with this marriage as most women never got a say in who they would wed, for this was a mans world, luckily for Yang, her father wanted her to be happy, her father Tai had arranged for her to marry the young heir of the Arc family, Jaune, who also happened to be a childhood friend of Yang's. 

So after months of planning by both families, Yang and Jaune were married on a beach not far from Yang's home on Patch Island. The two of them knew it wouldn't be a marriage of love to begin with, but that didn't mean the newly weds couldn't eventually fall in love. A week after the wedding, both Yang and Jaune's families made the voyage to Jaune's home city of Ansel. Ruby had tagged along for the adventure as she had never left Patch before, Tai had come to help Yang ease into the married life whilst Jaune's family were just returning back home.

Yang was happy, wearing a bright yellow dress as she walked the along the deck of the ship that was giving them passage back to Ansel, The Crescent, if Yang remembered correctly was the name of the ship, it was a large merchant ship with a few cannons for protection, but it was no match for a ship that was built for naval combat such as a brig or a man-o-war. Yet, Yang wasn't worried, no kingdoms were currently warring against each other and the threat of piracy in this area of ocean had been reduced to nothing thanks to the Valesian Navy.

"Good evening Mrs Arc." Yang heard a voice from behind her speak, it took Yang a moment to register that she was being spoken to, even a week after being married Yang still wasn't used to be called Mrs Arc.

"Good evening to you too Captain Woods, a fine evening is it not?" Yang replied, a friendly smile on her face.

"Indeed it is, alas I could do with out the slight fog though, we have a good wind at our back yet the poor visibility prevents us from using all our sails, wouldn't want to strike any reefs." The captain said kindly as he pulled a smoking pipe out from his coat.

"Sails in fog captain! off the port bow!" The sailor stationed in the crows nest shouted down to the captain, stopping Yang from continuing the short conversation.

"What colours does she fly?" The captain shouted back.

"Can't quite tell, I think she may be a frigate sir!" The lookout shouted back to his captain.

"Hmm, damned fog." The captain mumbled before pulling out his spyglass and began searching through the fog.

It was then that Yang heard the faint sounds of what sounded like thunder in the distance, through the fog Yang could see flashes of orange, before she could move cannon balls began ripping through the deck of the ship, sending sharp splinters of wood through the air. Instantly panic washed over Yang, it was clear they were under attack, by who remained a mystery, but that wasn't Yang's concern, she had to find her family and Jaune as they were below deck sleeping, well they were most likely awake now.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Captain Woods shouted out, his order being relayed through out his ship as one crew member began ringing the ships bell to make sure everyone was alarmed.

Yang again heard the sounds off what was now confirmed as cannons firing in the distance and again cannon balls began to rip through the wood of the ship, this time killing some of the sailors on board whilst the force of one cannon balls that struck close to Yang knocked her off her feet. When Yang got to her feet, all around her was pure carnage, large chunks of wood sprawled over the deck, one sailor lay dead whilst another screamed out in pain as he clutched were his left leg use to be, the sight made Yang sick to her stomach, she had never seen such horror before.

"FIRE AT WILL!" Captain woods shouted, his orders immediately being followed, the few cannons on his ship opening fire upon their enemy.

"Yang?!" Yang heard the voice of her husband call out, Yang spotted him instantly, Ruby standing beside him, a wave of relief washing over her once she knew her sister and husband were safe.

"Jaune! Ruby!" Yang shouted back as she ran over to the pair, hugging them both instantly.

"Y-y-y-yang, dad, dad d-d-didn't make it." Ruby sobbed out.

"Wha, what?" Yang asked, her voice full of shock, tears pricking at her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Yang, there was nothing we could do." Jaune told her as he hugged her tighter, the tears in Yang's eyes began to run down her cheeks.

"Damn Atlesian's!" Both Yang and Jaune heard the captain growl as he made his way over to the trio, a fresh trail of blood running down from his forehead. "You three need to abandon ship, whilst there's still time." 

"What about the rest of my family?" Jaune asked, his voice filled with concern whilst Yang and Ruby attempted to comfort each other, Yang would have to grieve for her father later, she need to get Jaune and Ruby of this ship.

"I'll make sure the rest of your family is safe Mister Arc, now please, head to one of the boats as quickly as you can." Captain Woods ordered, the trio nodding before walking towards some of the small boats The Crescent had on board.

Just before any of them could began to lower the boat into the water another volley of cannon balls ripped through the ship, some fire could be seen starting to spread as the screams of dying men filled the night. Then the ship that had been slaughtering them emerged from the fog, it had over ten times the amount of cannons The Crescent had, it was a warship, the flag of the Kingdom of Atlas could be seen flying freely through the air from the stern of the ship, Yang then remembered the saying something about Atlesian's, had they declared war on the Kingdom of Vale?

That didn't matter though as the enemy ship approached them with speed before turning slightly to the right, its full broadside bearing down on the weaker ship, its full armament of cannons aimed squarely at The Crescent, this was it, the enemy ship had moved in for the final blow to kill this much weaker ship, would Yang and what remained of her family survive? Would they be captured and taken to Atlas for ransom? Why was this even happening? Yang began to ask herself. 

The cannons from the Atlesian ship opened fired again, the enemy ship was still a good 50 metres away from The Crescent but a full broadside of cannon shot from that close would practically rip them apart, Yang went to go hug Ruby again, before Yang could even reach her sister, the cannon balls from the enemy ripped into the powder keg of The Crescent, sending a large explosion through out the ship, the last thing Yang saw before being flung over board by the force of the explosion was the sight of her sister and husband be engulfed in the explosion. Yang couldn't even really register that her sister and husband had just died right before her eyes, Yang fell towards her watery grave, only to land on a piece of ship that had been blown off during the fight and was now floating in the water. The force of the landing had knocked Yang out cold.

Early the next day, Yang still lay atop the large chunk of ship, she was yet to regain consciousness, so unbeknown to her, the debris she lay upon was slowly being raised up onto a ship flying a black flag, where a young man of nineteen years with silvery grey hair stood with his father as they inspected the young woman whom they just brought aboard.

"You see my boy, after the big powers finish their fighting they always leave something behind for us to take." The older man said, a sadistic smile on his face and a bottle of rum in his hand. The younger man just nodded in agreement before his father poured some of the rum over Yang's face and mouth.

Instantly as the rum hit Yang, she bolted up with a gasp, her throat and lips were dry. Her brain was confused, she knew not where she was nor did she know who these people were.

"Well rise and shine girly." The oldest man said.

"Who? Who are you and where am I?" Yang managed to speak hoarsely, her throat burning from thirst.

"Ah where are my manners, I am Marcus Black, captain of this fine vessel I like to call The Ursa." The man known as Marcus said as he mockingly bowed for Yang.

"Ar, Are you the ones who attacked The Crescent last night?" Yang asked a little quietly, her heart thumping heavily in her chest, all her question did though was force the captain, Marcus, to laugh out loudly.

"You hear that lads? This young lass thinks we be some dirty Atlesian's." Marcus shouted, the majority of the crew joining in on the laughter. "No missy, we ain't the ones who attacked you." Marcus then told her.

Yang wasn't sure what else to say, she was terrified at the moment, she was on a ship, full of strangers, she was hurting, tired and oh so thirsty.

"Mercury, go get this lass cleaned up, I want her nice and presentable for supper tonight." Marcus ordered his son, licking his lips after he spoke, sending chills down Yang's spine.

"Yes father." Was all Mercury replied with as he lift Yang to her feet, not bothering if he hurt her when he lifted her, then he began walking her towards what Yang assumed where the captains private quarters, it was then Yang noticed the ships flag and the familiar look of a skull and two crossed bones upon a black field, she was on a pirate ship and it made her wish she had died the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I killed off Yang's family and Jaune's family, sorry about that, pls don't hate me its for character development i swear :3 So did you like it? Let me know what you thought, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated too!! So feel free to leave some for me :) also i have no idea how many chapter this will be either lol so sit back and enjoy the sailing ;)


End file.
